Trust establishment between electronic and/or computing devices is a fundamental challenge in mainstream computing as the number and type of personal and portable computing form factors continues to increase. In general, trust establishment involves authenticating the identities of users or devices to enable the establishment of communication connections for any number of activities including but not limited to an exchange of personal data between devices, social sharing of media or to create a shared experience between multiple devices. Complex solutions have been employed by skilled individuals in the past, including Wi-Fi Protected Setup and Bluetooth pairing, but these solutions have essentially proven difficult to use, unreliable and prone to security defects. Manageable authentication methods for the general public are essentially missing from the consumer electronic device domain, for instance, for establishing a secure connection between two commonly owned, controlled or collocated devices such as between a smart phone and a tablet computing device, two smart phones, or a laptop and a personal digital assistant (PDA). Thus, as consumer electronic devices, such as mobile computing form factors, have increased in processing power and functionality, a straightforward and effective protocol for securely connecting these devices remains elusive. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.